When Someone Loves You
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Tyson's girlfriend is changing everything about him. She keeps pushing the line until Tyson finally snaps and breaks it off with her. And Tyson finally notices his perfect match was beside him the whole time...Kai. TysonxKai Yaoi Romance Tyka


* * *

Title: When Someone Loves you (I know.. Gay title.. Leave me alone)  
Pairings: TysonxKai, TysonxOC (Misa, who I abhor will all my soul but is only here to serve a purpose of being a bitch and getting Kai and Tyson in the plot of falling for each other)  
Chapters: 1 out of 4 (there might be more but as of now I'm planning 4)

First things first… I HATE Misa (the OC)!! Argh!! (kills her) Yeah, I made up a character I can hate. Anyways, hopefully you all reading this didn't come here for the TysonxOC because that's not what you're going to get. There's a tad of that in here but this story is TysonxKai all the way. Misa's only here for the plot line to go on. Anyways! I'm pretty busy with everything so.. This and that other nice Beyblade story I'm working on might not be updated all that frequent. And, no, Misa isn't Misa Amane from Death Note. I do hate Misa Amane though so I gave my OC that name because I hate her too! But my Misa's full name is Misa Shiratori. I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me what anime and what character that last name comes from!

* * *

Tyson watched tiredly as Misa once again dipped her spoon in to her fat-free yogurt and made another perfect scoop. The blue-haired blader rolled his eyes at his cute girlfriend before turning a heated gaze to his own cup of fat-free yogurt. He glared at it, wishing for its demise. The reason why he had the distasteful yogurt in front of him? Misa had declared that he ate too much one day; she had wagged a finger at him and told him that he was going to start a diet since she didn't want her Tyson getting fat. The Beyblade champion knew better than to argue or object from watching his mother and father interact with such situations when he was younger.

Tyson was beginning to notice that Misa had been getting extremely bossy as of late. He didn't mind that she was spunky; he actually thought it was cute but it was getting a little to out of hand now. Misa was getting… Controlling. At first Tyson just shrugged it off, not thinking anything about it. Now, he was beginning to worry a little even though Kenny told it was only a phase she was going through and that Hilary did that to him for about a week once. Tyson wasn't going to say anything to Misa though, he'll just let the phase pass and keep his worry to himself.

Tyson sighed as he tugged on his stylish cargo pants Misa had bought for him. At least, he hoped it was just a phase. The blue-haired boy leaned back slightly in his chair, it started with his clothes (he couldn't even keep his hat, Misa said it was easier to go bald if you wear a hat a lot) and then the diet… Sure, it really wasn't that bad. He kinda liked the new clothes, even though the hat incident ticked him off, and he only dieted when Misa was around. If he had to go through that to keep a cute girl like Misa then… He guessed it was okay. As long as she didn't do anything, too drastic he would deal.

Tyson turned his gaze back to Misa; she was talking animatedly and didn't even notice he was lost in thought. He made sure that he nodded every so often so he wouldn't be caught zoning out on her. Tyson looked out the window, it was a perfect day to be outside but he was stuck inside with really icky yogurt. He sighed and then looked back to Misa, his girlfriend was giving him an irritated look and it seemed like Tyson was finally caught.

"Uh, Tyson…. Were you listening to Misa at all? I asked you a question and you didn't answer me!" Misa whined at him before giving him a her signature pouty look which Tyson thought was cute at first and now just found it annoying. But, nonetheless, he smiled at her forcefully before speaking.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Misa. I spaced out for a moment but you have all of my attention now. What was the question again?" Tyson tried to sound apologetic. Misa perked up slightly when she heard the "all my attention" part, she loved attention. The girl huffed squeakily, crossing her arms before giving him her 'I'm forgiving you but don't do it again' look.

"Well, anyways…. Ty, tell Misa when's your next Bladely-beyie thingy?" Misa asked, giving him a cute look. Tyson deadpanned, wishing he could repeatedly beat his head into the table. How could this girl not remember a simple word such as Beyblade? Tyson pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of fighting away the irritation that was building up inside him.

"Misa…. It's BEYBLADE, not Bladely-beyie. I've told you that… Jeez, I don't know how many times!" Tyson explained, he just couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. Misa just rolled her eyes at him and flicked her hand as if to brush off his statement.

"Come on Ty! You can't expect Misa to remember all your little hobbies especially when she doesn't like it!" Misa explained it as if he was the one at fault. Tyson gaped at her as she innocently twisted a lock of her hair in around her finger. What the hell? He had to remember everything she liked and had to pretend to like every SINGLE thing she liked. But she can't do the same for him? Tyson sat there for a moment trying to calm his anger. Once he had clamed down, he decided to overlook her little comment so they could avoid a fight instead he continued to answer her question.

"Well, Misa… They Beyblade Tournament is October 15th through the 24th and it's going to be held in England so I won't be able to see you for awhile." Which was all fine and good with Tyson, he thought that he should get away from Misa for a while before he ended up doing something illegal. He just needed some time away from her so he could chill with doing something he loved and hanging out with Kai and his other friends. Time with his friends was much simpler, they were easy-going and didn't care if he ate too much or what he wore.

He missed his friends, drastically. Sure. he got to see Kai everyday now that he started to live with Tyson, Hiro and Gramps but he didn't get to really hang-out with him anymore because of Misa. Tyson probably missed hanging with Kai the most, he was his best friend and they got really close in the past few years. Tyson sighed; he'd rather be with Kai right now than Misa. Yeah, Kai was bitchy sometimes but it was more funny than annoying and Kai always apologized (though it's always in Kai-language, which Tyson had because very fluent in) for saying anything remotely offensive to Tyson. And Kai… Well, Kai was just the exact opposite of Misa personality wise.

Tyson jumped when Misa tapped him on his shoulder, it seemed like he was once again caught zoning out. Misa's smile had slipped into frown and her eyes were narrowed into a glare. Tyson blinked, she looked downright evil. The champion braced himself for a fight.

"Tyson…. Do you realize what IMPORTANT date you're forgetting about?" Misa's voice was dripping with icy anger. Tyson scooted away from the table so he could make a run for it if he tried to attack him (at the moment he didn't know what she would do). But, he thought about important dates he new of… Grandpa, Rei, Kenny and Hiro's birthday's had passed…. Max's birthday wasn't until the summer… And Kai's was birthday was only five days before his. (Note: this will be explained in the author's note). The tournament was almost here so… He couldn't think of any other important date he should have remembered. Misa's glare hardened as he remained silent.

"Well, Tyson Kinomiya, October 16th Misa's birthday! How could you forget that!?" Misa yelled at him before turning her head with a "humph!". Tyson rolled his eyes; there she goes with the dramatics again. He did feel bad for forgetting the girl's birthday, though. Therefore, he decided he would apologize and promise he'd call her. Misa gaped at him as he told her which he raised an eyebrow at, what the hell was her problem now?

"…You…You…. You mean you'd rather go to that stupid Blade-whatever tournament than be with Misa on her birthday? Tyson, I simply will not and cannot except that!" She demanded boldly, crossing her arms and gave him a look that said that she owned him. Tyson gave her a very good imitation of Kai's Glare of Doom, which Tyson and the other's dubbed it as. Misa's eyes widened at the look Tyson gave her; surprised she was being glared at in such a way.

"Misa, you're going to have to deal with it. Beyblade and my friend are my life. You have to except that fact." Misa had finally crossed over the last line. She told him to not go to the Tournament, which incidentally meant not to hangout with his friends, because she didn't like it or if it was incontinent for her.

"How…How could you speak to Misa like that? Misa needs to be first in her boyfriend's life! Misa can't be secondary!" Tyson stood from his chair. This was over. He couldn't take it anymore, he won't take it anymore. Misa just gave him a choice, her or what he loves…. This had to be the easiest choice Tyson ever had to make.

"Well then Misa, it's time to say goodbye. This is over." With that said, Tyson left the yogurt shop in a hurry. He could hear Misa yelling at him to come back but he paid her no mind, it was over and he was glad it was. Tyson walked briskly back to his house not looking back and not regretting a single thing he did.

--

Tyson slammed the door of his house and quickly went up to the coat rack, grabbed his hat and put it on. Kai turned the corner and met him in the entryway; the slightly older teen took off his elegant reading glasses and leaned against the wall, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"So… I take it your meeting with Miss Shiratori didn't go too well?" Kai asked and Tyson relished in the fact that Kai refused to call Misa by her first name and always stayed formal with her. It meant Kai disliked her greatly and now Tyson can plainly see why. Tyson gave Kai a pathetic look and the violet-eyed teen chuckled behind his hand. Tyson let out an irritated sound before he started banging his head against the opposite wall Kai was leaned against.

"Kai… Why? Why does she have to be so… So… Infuriating! ARGH!! I swear, if was exactly like you I would be the happiest damn person in the whole entire freaking world!" Tyson rambled on, rhythmically hitting his head into the wall. Kai shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that Tyson wanted Misa to be more like him; he didn't need to be hopeful about that right now. Kai was becoming increasingly worried about the brain damage Tyson would receive for hitting his head against something for such a long time. So, Kai stopped Tyson's head with a hand and then took the younger boy's face in his hands then turned his face towards his own.

"Calm down, Tyson. I do not wish for you to gain even more damage to your brain than you already have, so just calm down and breathe." Tyson gave Kai a warm smile, leaning against the hands that cupped his face. This was nice, peaceful, Tyson liked this feeling. But, sadly, Kai let his hands slip away after a moment.

"How about you get changed into your normal clothes and I'll go make a cake for you." Kai said, hoping to get Tyson back to normal. Tyson gave Kai a goofy smile and he nodded hurriedly. Kai rolled his eyes, he thought baking was girly but he really didn't mind doing anything for Tyson (except doing his laundry, Kai would just not go there).

"You know Kai, I should marry you! You make me food!" Tyson said happily, as he rushed up the stairs to his room. Kai raised an eyebrow at comment before slipping his glasses back on and making his way to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't marry someone for such a reason Tyson." Kai stated to the boy who wasn't around to hear.

* * *

Note: Above about the birthdays. I don't really now the exact birthday's of some of the members because it's pretty confusing. But I just went with some of the dates that many thing that their birthdays are. These are probably not correct but they fit my fancy so.. NEH! This was it's Kenny, Max, Tyson, Kai, Rei (stated youngest to oldest). I like it that way.

So, anyways! Who all hates Misa? Yup.. I thought you would. Who else thinks Kai is REALLY out of character? Yup.. Me too. Who all thinks Tyson is a tad OOC too? Yeah.. I know. (sighs) I haven't written in a long time and I don't have a beta so.. Well.. Those aren't really excuses.. Oh well! Please review and tell me what you think! And yes, there will be more chapters!


End file.
